Victoria and Celeste: The Real Story: Book One
by elizabethjanetg
Summary: okay Victoria goes and tries to find a place to study, but unknowingly falls into Narnia. My first attempt at A DREAM COME TRUE. MAJOR MARY SUE HERE PEOPLE!


**_Victoria and Celeste (The Real Story; Book One)_**

_**Summary: Victoria Tasirtas and Celeste Topazia are students at Hogwarts when they go in an empty classroom to study in peace (Because their house had a party that night). In that room they find a beautiful old wardrobe. When they are close enough to open it, Two girls come out. Victoria and Celeste go in. Unaware that danger, love, and royalty lie ahead.**_

**_NOTE (not Author's note, this is about the summary): They are at Hogwarts in James and Lily's time. Also, the ages of the Kings and Queens are different from the movie (for the most part). Peter is 13, Susan is 12 , Edmund is almost 11, and Lucy is 8. I have not read the books as of yet (I need to save up to get them), but I will in the process of this series. This is therefore moviebased AU. AU cause Susan left right after the coronation, and The outside world is faster than Narnia because of some Fast Forwarding spell by the white witch to keep the queens (Susan and Lucy) out. And many more reasons this is also a minor HP crossover but not a lot._**

_**Now I shall start the disclaimer and then the story.**_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to either CS Lewis or JK Rowling_

Hogwarts: 9:00 PM. Spare Classroom. 3rd Floor.

"I hope this room is quiet! I could hear the music on all of the upper floors! Even the roof!" Victoria Tasirtas said to her friend, Celeste Topazia. She flipped her ash brown hair. As members of the first group of Hogwarts Girls from America (there were eight but it takes too long to name them all), no one would listen to them.

"Hope so too. I can_not_ believe Caty, Nicky, Lupi, and Zoe are in the tower! I mean we have End-Of-Years tomorrow!" Celeste replied, taking her blonde hair out of the tight ponytail it was always kept in. Victoria told her that if she kept her hair down, she would get more dates, well, at least a date, but Celeste was too worried about her grades to care about boys.

Just then, they spotted the wardrobe.

"Celeste, it looks just like my vision in Divination. And the movie, Narnia!" Victoria exclaimed.

"Let's check it out then?"

"Definitely."

So they walked up to the wardrobe, and just as they were about to open the door, a girl, and a younger girl come out.

Narnia- the Lamppost: 7:00 AM

"Susan." Celeste whispered as they walked in.

"Lucy." Victoria finished. "That means… that means… PETER AND EDMUND! Oh my god. Did I just scream that?"

"Yes, and don't worry, they could be at Cair Paravel."

Suddenly a voice said, "Who's there?" It belonged to a boy. "Show yourself! I am Edmund the Just, King of Narnia. I have the power to throw you in prison!"

"Ed! Don't go shouting that to the sky! You could get yourself killed. But come out. Especially if you are Susan or Lucy." Came another voice.

Victoria looked at Celeste and started out of the woods. The woods gave way to a clearing, not far from where they entered. Two boys were standing in the clearing.

One was about 13 and had dirty blonde hair; the other was about 11 and had medium brown hair. The latter was obviously frightened.

"W-who are you?" He asked

"Victoria Tasirtas and you must be King Edmund, the boy who screams his name to the sky."

Edmund started to turn bright red with embarrassment. "And who is she?"

"I am Celeste Topazia. And please refer to me directly. And are we to refer to you as King Edmund, King Edmund the Just, or just Edmund?"

Before he could answer, the older boy spoke up,

"Call him Edmund, or Edmund Pevensie. Not King anything, it will over inflate his ego. He already has the biggest ego an eleven year old has ever had."

"Eleven? Celeste is eleven, well eleven and six months."

"Ed here is turning eleven tomorrow. That reminds me. He will reach the legal marrying age in Narnia."

"Don't you get any ideas, Peter. Or I'll draw my sword."

"And hurt your dear older brother? Let him die before he's old? Before he marries?"

"And you are King Peter the-"Victoria started, though she knew the answer.

"Peter Pevensie. King Peter the Magnificent, High King of Narnia, Call me Peter. I have a normal size ego for a 13year old. And I do not think I am magnificent, just a boy who's had a lot of luck."

"Funny, weren't they like 13 and 16? And why aren't they at Cair Paravel?"

"If you just came to Narnia for the first time, how do you know our palace name?" Edmund asked

Victoria got the books out of her magic purse (AN: they can hold everything in the world comfortably) and her Narnia magazines, and Movie companion.

"We read these." She said, holding her books in their collector's box up.

"The Chronicles of Narnia?" Peter asked, examining the books.

"Yes, I'm extremely into fantasy, for a 13 year old. But I knew this wasn't fantasy."

"They didn't have this when we came here, in 1940."

"1940? We're from 2006 (AN: yes I changed the year from 71 to 06.)"

"2006! Where?"

"A castle in Scotland, a school for magic, and no, we are so not evil. I help fight evil everyday. And I have harnessed magic and spells on my side. I never use dark magic."

"We came from an old castle-like mansion in the English countryside."

"C-c-c-can w-we t-trust y-you?" Edmund asked.

"Well, let's see. Oh- I almost forgot I also specialize in battles. I use magic spells to hit 5 people at once and it doesn't affect anyone who's wholeheartedly on my side. And the last thing I specialize in is Divination. I can use magic too see what will happen in the future. I foresaw going into Narnia, even."

"Can you check my future love life?" Edmund asked

"I knew you would say that, so I already checked. Your true love will have blonde hair but brownish hazel eyes. And she will be extremely intelligent, but not the best in the land. And I seriously saw this girl's face and more in my crystal ball."

"And mine?" Peter dared.

"Well, I'll have to check yours."

"Why don't we go to Cair Paravel? All four of us. Our sisters just walked out on us and Narnia, so we have extra rooms."

"Not like we wouldn't anyway, there must be a million rooms in that place!" Edmund added.

"Why not? We could take a break from studying."

"How will we get there? We walked to here and it took us 2 days without stopping!"

"Well I could fly you there. Or apparate you. Or… better yet, we could use a portkey."

"Okay, I have no vague idea what you said."

"Here" she grabbed her movie companion (after she had put her magazines and books in her purse), held her wand over it and said "_portus_"

"Hold on to this when I say 3. 1… 2… 3!" everyone grabbed on and were instantly transported to Cair Paravel.

"So, I forgot to ask… what time is it?"

Peter checked his watch "Err, 7:30 AM. I think."

"We're missing breakfast!" Edmund nearly screamed.

"He reminds me a bit of our friend, Sirius. He always needs breakfast or he sleeps all day." Celeste giggled.

"And Sirius reminds me of you… you're so tired, you forgot its breakfast time."

"Breakfast! Again! Sweet!"

Once they reached the breakfast hall and were seated, Victoria turned to Peter. "So when do you want me to tell you your future?"

"How about now?"

"Sure. Let me see your palm." So Peter held it out for her. Victoria studied it.

"Hmm, long life, healthy life, happy life, and your love line- hmm. I see a wife, who will be queen, and three-no- four children, and lucky for you it will be soon, and you will meet your first and only true love. And save her. That's odd."

"What?"

"You will be deceived. It's on your love line almost off of it, so I'd say, you will think your real love is just a friend, but you and she will always have and always will fancy eachother." Just then, Victoria felt a weird feeling, it was obvious- envy. She envied the person Peter would end up with and she was mad at herself for liking him. She quickly took her mind off of it. "Would you like me to see your love's face?"

"No thanks. I think I'm good."

_Good,_ Victoria thought, _because I wouldn't be able to bear it._

Little did she know, Edmund and Celeste were listening in.

AN Yeah my second fic, my first attempt at Narnia so don't bother if I got something wrong. Oh yeah and- please review!

Elisa


End file.
